My Barbie Girl
by mongkichii
Summary: "Haha… gue pasti lagi mimpi" ucap Naruto masih nggak percaya sama yang ia lihat barusan dan mulai mukul-mukulin kedua pipi tannya sendiri. Karena ngerasain sakit di pipinya Naruto jadi percaya dengan yang dia lihat barusan bukanlah mimpi.


**A NARUTO FANFICTION**

…**, My Barbie Girl,…**

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sama**_

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, ABAL, Bahasa, Typo(s), Amburadul nggak karuan**

**IF YOU LIKE? REDA AND REVEW**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND DON'T FLAME!**

Author's note : disini saya membuat fict humor yang mungkin agak-agak gimana gitu bahasanya karena dimaksudkan supaya ceritanya terlihat lebih menarik. Jadi jika Anda saat membaca fict ini merasa tidak suka langsung tekan tombol _back_ saja dan jangan meng-flame saya karena saya sudah memperingatkan Anda diatas. ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Sekolah yang paling terkenal di kota Konoha adalah Konoha Senior High School yang biasa disingkat dengan KSHS. Siswa siswi yang bersekolah di sana rata-rata adalah orang-orang yang memiliki IQ tinggi, terkenal, anak pejabat dan dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Tetepi lain lagi untuk siswa yang satu ini. Wajahnya yang nggak bisa dibilang cakep tapi juga nggak bisa dibilang jelek alias mempunyai tampang yang pas-pasan, punya IQ yang nggak nyampe 100, nggak terkenal dikalangan teman-temannya, nggak kaya dan bukan dari keluarga pejabat. _Well_, kok bisa si cowok ini lulus untuk keterima bersekolah di sekolah the best ini? Ataukan si cowok pake jampi-jampi dari ki jo*o bo*o biar bisa keterima bersekolah di sekolah elit ini.

Ckckck.

Nggak dong, author nggak bakalan bikin si cowok jadi 'syirik' di cerita ini. Cowok yang satu ini meskipun serba –ehm kekurangan dilihat dari segi tiga, segi empat, segi lima –baca segi banyak hal- tapi dia punya kelebihan, ya walaupun cuma dikit. Mau tahu nggak kelebihannya apa? -nggak- kelebihannya itu dibidang non akademis alias di bidang olah raga kecuali olah raga catur yang menguras kerja otak. Di sekolah ini 'dia' juga punya _best friend _yang keluarganya sangat berperan penting mengenai KHS. Jadi wajar aja kalau ini cowok bisa keterima di sekolah _the best_ ini.

Nama cowok itu adalah Namikaze Naruto, 'dia' punya ciri-ciri fisik berupa tanda lahir mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, berkulit sawo matang –yang enak tu kalo dimakan, matanya biru kaya air laut, terus rambutnya kuning jabrik yang kayaknya dipakein gel tiap hari supaya bisa jabrik mirip buah duren.

Enak banget deh jadi Naruto, udah sekolah dibayarin –orang tua, pulang pergi sekolah di anterin –bis, tiap ulangan dibantuin –jangan ditiru-. Lagian siapa sih yang mau ngebantuin dan temenan sama si cowok rambut duren ini? Ehem dan jawabanya adalah –Fitrop mode: on- tentu aja si _best friend_nya Naruto dong.

_Best friend_nya Naruto namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang punya kekayaan bejibun. Walaupun mempunyai tampang jutek, cuek kaya bebek -?-, juga dianugerahi wajah rupawan yang biasa berekspresi datar tapi 'dia' itu punya hati nurani yang begitu baik bak malaikat. Buktinya Sasuke malah milih temenan sama Naruto yang biasa-biasa aja dari pada temenan sama geng Akatsuki yang luar binasa (baca: biasa). Ugh bener-bener dah co cweett banged cacuke-_kun_.

Walaupun mereka sahabatan ada kalanya mereka berantem gara-gara hal sepele. Maklumlah namanya juga manusia. Ada aja yang mereka ributin, gara-gara nginjek kaki lah, nyomot ramen lah, sampe yang lebih parah mereka ribut cuma gara-gara rebutan buat nolongin nenek-nenek yang mau nyebrang jalan.

Ibarat dimana ada gula disitu ada semut, Sasuke dan Naruto itu nggak terpisahkan –kecuali kalau udah dirumah masing-masing. Kalu di sekolah dimana ada Sasuke disitu pasti ada Naruto. Saking udah solmet banget mereka sampe bikin nama sayang yang khusus buat manggil nama mereka aja.

Wkwkwk

Bener-bener dah childis banged.

Saat ini mereka lagi ada di kantin buat jajan. Naruto celingak celinguk cari tempat kosong buat duduk sama Sasuke. Setelah nemuin tempat duduk yang masih kosong mereka langsung dudukin pantat mereka di tempat itu.  
"Bang aku pesen ramen jumbo special ya" teriak Naruto ke bapak paruh baya penjual makanan di kantin.

"Ok Naruto" jawab si bapak tadi.

" Oi, Teme lo mau pesen apa" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang duduk di depannya yang sedang fokus membaca novel.

"Gue pesen jus tomat aja" jawab Sasuke tanpa nolehin mukanya ke Naruto. Sasuke masih asik membaca novel edisi terbaru dari penulis favoritnya.

"Bang, Sasuke pesen jus tomat. Gak pake lama ya Bang" teriak Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang ngerasa terganggu konsenterasinya dengan teriakan Naruto dan seketika pula Sasuke langsung manghadiahi Naruto dengan jurus jitakan mautnya ke kepala kuning Naruto.

BLETAKK

"Itai! Kenapa lo mukul gue sih" Tanya Naruto nggak terima sama jitakan mautnya Sasuke.

"Lo berisik" ucap Sasuke cuek lalu mulai nerusin acara membaca novelnya lagi.

"Emangnya yang pesen makanan disini cuma kamu saja apa Naruto. Sabar dikit kenapa" ucap bapak penjual makanan tadi yang juga nggak terima dengan ucapan nggak sabaran Naruto.

"Hehe… gomen, abis aku udah laper banget Bang" jawab Naruto sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya nggak gatal.

"Huu… dasar!" sorak si bapak penjual makanan tadi. Naruto nolehin lagi mukanya kearah Sasuke yang masih focus baca novel kesukaannya.

"Teme"

"Hn" sedang asik-asiknya baca novel, Sasuke ngerasa terganggu sama panggilan cempreng Naruto yang masuk gendang telinganya.

"Ntar lo anterin gue ke mall buat beliin kado nyokap gue ya" ucap Naruto sambil pasang _puppy eyes_nya yang nggak mungkin dilihat Sasuke karena masih focus baca novel.

"Nggak bisa" tanggap Sasuke.

"Emang kenapa" Naruto sedikit manyunin bibirnya setelah denger jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Gue ada acara sama Sakura" jawab Sasuke yang masih focus baca novelnya.

"Yahh~ ayolah anterin gue bentar. Besok itu ulang tahun nyokap gue" bujuk Naruto.

"Ck… nggak mau. Lo kaya anak cewek aja minta dianterin, emangnya gue supir lo apa" Sasuke nolehin mukanya kearah Naruto dengan pasang muka _bad mood_ dan nggak suka.

"Hehe… Lo kan ke sini naik mobil sekalian kan gue nebeng buat ngirit ongkos naik bis" Naruto cengengesan karena alesan yang ia buat ditambah saat ngelihat muka _bad mood_nya Sasuke.

"Ck. Gue nggak mau" ucap Sasuke cuek kaya bebek -?-.

"Sasuke-teme jahat!" rengek Naruto.

"Hn" respon khas dari Sasuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**,*3(^3^)3*,…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Mall

Naruto udah muter-muter mall selama 2 jam tapi belum juga nemuin kado yang tepat buat ibundanya tercinta. Naruto istirahat bentar sambil pesen makanan dan minuman buat ganjal perutnya yang udah keroncongan gara-gara cari kado buat ibunya nggak nemu-nemu di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Setelah selesai makan Naruto nggak langsung pergi dari restoran itu, Naruto lagi ngamatin toko mainan yang letaknya pas didepan restoran yang lagi buat Naruto istirahat ini.  
"Oh iya gue dari tadi belum coba liat-liat ke tempat itu" ucap Naruto nggak thau sama siapa.

"Gue coba kesana ah" setelah bayar makanan dan minumannya di kasir Naruto langsung pergi ke toko mainan yang nggak terlalu besar itu. Naruto liat-liat mainan yang ada disana dan berhenti di depan rak yang isinya boneka Barbie.

"Gue kado boneka Barbie ini aja. Nyokap gue kan kalo dirumah suka nonton film Barbie di TV"  
Naruto milih-milih boneka Barbie dan ngeliat-ngeliat harganya berapa.

"Buset dah. Boneka kaya gini aja harganya mahal banget" Naruto cari lagi boneka Barbie yang nggak terlalu mahal supaya bisa nyisain uang untuk ongkos pulang naik bis. Setelah ngeliat-ngeliat bonekanya akhirnya Naruto ngejatuhin pilihannya sama boneka Barbie berambut hitam kebiruan sebahu, berponi rata, berkulit putih dan mempunyai mata lavender yang harganya nggak terlalu nguras uang Naruto.

"Ok deh yang ini aja" Naruto terus bayar bonekanya ke kasir dan sekalian minta dibungkusin di kotak kado.  
Setelah keluar dari mall Naruto jalan kaki buat ke halte bis sambil bersiul-siul nggak jelas kaya burung pipit kelaperan.

"U-um m-maaf" Naruto langsung berhenti di pinggir jalan setelah denger ada suara cewek minta maaf. Karena ngerasa nggak ada urusan sama cewek manapun dari pas mau ke mall sampe pas mau pulang kerumah, Naruto langsung ngelanjutin jalannya lagi ke halte. Setelah sampe di halte bis tujuannya Naruto duduk di kursi halte sambil ngedengerin lagu dari i-phonenya.

"M-maaf T-tuan" walaupun lagi ngedengerin music pake i-phone tapi Naruto masih denger suara cewek yang sama dengan suara cewek yang Naruto denger tadi minta maaf lagi sama seseorang yang disebut cewek misterius itu 'Tuan'. Naruto cuek aja dan malah ngerasin volume musiknya.

"MAAF, ANDA TUAN YANG BERAMBUT KUNING!"

Naruto ngelepasin handset di kupingnya lalu noleh kanan kiri atas bawah buat nemuin cewek rese yang udah teriak 'Tuan rambut kuning'. Karena ngerasa dirinya dianugerahi rambut berwarna kuning Naruto pun nyari si cewek misterius dari belakang halte sampe di kolong tempat duduk halte. Naruto mulai merinding setelah nggak nemuin seorang pun –kecuali Naruto di halte.

"Tuan"

TEK!

Naruto semakin pucat wajahnya setelah denger suara cewek misterius itu lagi. 'jangan-jangan itu hantu lagi' pikir Naruto.

"T-tuan di-bawah sini" dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto tolehin mukanya ke bawah dan disitu terdapat kotak kado yang isinya boneka Barbie buat kado ibunya.

"T-tuan tolong b-bukakan kardusnya. S-saya merasa sangat p-pengap disini"  
Bak tersambar gledek Naruto yakin 100% kalau suara cewek misterius tadi arahnya dari kotak kado berwarna orange yang dibawanya.

Dengan mengumpulkan koin-koin keberaniannya Naruto pun dengan gerakan slow motion membuka tutup kotak kado yang rencananya mau Naruto kasih ke ibunya. Naruto nelen ludahnya susah payah saat kotak kadonya udah terbuka.  
Mimpi apa semalam kok bisa-bisanya Naruto ngayal yang nggak-nggak di siang bolong begini. Jelas-jelas itu boneka Barbie masih anteng sambil pasang tampang senyum. Masa tadi Naruto pikir ini boneka Barbie mau loncat keluar setelah dibukain tutup kotak kadonya. Naruto jadi pingin ngetawain dirinya sendiri.

Hahaha

"T-tuan kenapa A-anda senyum-senyum sendiri"

'Haha, tu kan gue mulai lagi ngayal yang nggak-nggak' batin Naruto.

"Tuan" Naruto ngerasa ada yang narik seragam sekolahnya dan reflek noleh ke bawah. Demi terkena 100.000 voltnya Pikachu Naruto dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ngeliat boneka Barbie yang beberapa menit lalu baru ia beli narik seragam sekolahnya pake kedua tanganya yang kecil itu.

"Hey" si Barbie nunjukin senyumannya yang manis yang bagi Naruto itu adalah sebuah senyuman horror.

"Haha… gue pasti lagi mimpi" ucap Naruto masih nggak percaya sama yang ia lihat barusan dan mulai mukul-mukulin kedua pipi tannya sendiri. Karena ngerasain sakit di pipinya, Naruto jadi percaya sama apa yang dilihatnya barusan bukanlah mimpi. Naruto nolehin lagi mukanya kebawah dan ngeliat si boneka Barbie yang masih berdiri di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum ramah. Tiba-tiba Naruto ngerasain pusing mendadak dan dengan seketika Naruto pingsan di depan halte bis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ancur seancur-ancurnya deh ni cerita. T.T

Saya dalam membuat fict gaje ini sedikit terinspirasi dengan anime yang pernah saya tonton dulu waktu masih SD –tapi lupa judulnya apa dan drama korea yang berjudul My Girlfriend is Gumiho. Semoga fict ini bisa sedikit menghibur Anda sekalian. Saya akan menunggu respon dari Anda tenteng fict gaje saya ini, kalau banyak yang merespon baik saya akan melanjutkan fict ini jika banyak yang merospon buruk mungkin akan saya delete saja. ^^

**REVIEW **


End file.
